


A Change of Plans

by LemonSupreme



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Domination, Duncan likes it when the Butcher bosses her around, F/M, General Matheson mode, Smut, This is NOT Charloe, but it IS Charloe adjacent?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSupreme/pseuds/LemonSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles is looking for Bass and Charlie but runs into an old friend instead...a very good old friend.</p><p>No, your eyes aren't playing tricks on you. This little fic (it's a drabble more than anything, really) is not Charloe. They are mentioned, but this fic is all Duncan/Miles (or as TexasRevoFan calls them "Muncan"). It's dirty. This is dirty bossy General Matheson getting what he wants from a very willing war clan leader...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Plans

The flimsy metal door slams open behind Miles, rattling the little trailer. "Where the fuck are they?"

Duncan Page looks up casually from the knife she has been sharpening. "Hey Miles. Heard you were in town. What brings you to New Vegas?"

He steps closer. "Where. Are. They?" He spits out each word. Bits of spittle collect in the corners of his snarling mouth.

Duncan stands and still she has to look up to meet his gaze. A delicate shudder pulses through her as she lays down the knife. She'd forgotten how big this man is. She licks her lips. "Who?"

"Bass and Charlie!" he roars. "I got their damned letter." He throws a wrinkled envelope on the floor. "They got married? Can you believe that shit? Now, I'm gonna drag them both home. God damned stupid idiots."

"What's the problem? They seemed pretty happy to me."

He grabs her shoulders and looks in her eyes, his eyes flashing. "Are you fucking kidding me? You were in on it? You approved?"

"What's not to approve? Yeah, he's older. She's probably too good for him, but you know what? They are crazy about each other."

He shakes his head. "Gonna kill Bass for touching her."

Duncan has had enough. "No, you are not. He is your friend and Charlie loves him."

"Charlie is too young to know what she wants."

"I'm not." Duncan doesn't break eye contact as she reaches down and grasps his crotch. He's not hard. Yet. She hums at the feel of his cock and balls, heavy in her hand.

Every bit of this man is big.

His eyes change, the expression quickly morphing from rage to lust. "What are you doing, Duncan?"

"Oh, I think you know, Miles." She smiles slowly, massaging his cock through the front of his pants, loving the way it grows under her touch. "You have time to get reacquainted with an old friend, don't you? I would imagine Sebastian and his little wife won't be any less married in a few hours?"

Miles grunts, thrusting into her hand. "Few hours? Someone is feeling optimistic."

"Nope. Just remembering all those times you and I used to writhe around in that big bed of yours in Philly. You remember, right? Hours and hours…"

His shaft jerks to life and he groans as his erection strains painfully against worn denim. "Was a long time ago."

She grins, her eyes hot with need. "So you don't remember all those times you had this giant dick buried in my pussy? All those times I sucked it till you screamed? When you would come on my tits or tie me up and fuck my - "

Miles interrupts her with a shrug. "Okay. Maybe, I do remember _that_."

She shakes her head, laughing. "Maybe?"

Miles lets a slow predatory smile grace his lips. "Yeah. It's all coming back to me now. Good times."

"Where shall we start this little reunion of ours?"

"Here's fine." His eyes blaze and the smile fades. "Get on your knees." Hungrily, he watches her sink to the floor.

She opens his pants and admires the view. It's a view worthy of admiration. "God, I love your dick."

"Now, _that_ I definitely remember." He lets out a hiss as she strokes a fingertip up the underside of his engorged penis.

All of her senses are on high alert. She's had lots of lovers, before and after Miles, but only he had ever understood her. Only he had ever known what she wanted. Only he had truly satisfied her needs.

She uses her hand to stroke his rigid shaft, pulling firmly. He pushes his dick closer to her lips. "Suck me, Duncan."

Duncan leans in, swirling her tongue around the flared tip. He bucks against her face and she takes more of him between her lips. She sucks and licks and swirls her tongue. He buries his hands in her hair, yanking her closer. Duncan closes her eyes, concentrating on not gagging as he fucks her mouth and throat.

He's not gentle. Miles Matheson doesn't do gentle often. That's all right by Duncan. She loves it rough and Miles is really good at rough.

He grasps a handful of her hair and yanks her off his cock. "Take off your damned clothes," he demands, watching with hooded eyes. His fist slowly jerking his dick as he waits for her to comply.

She strips quickly. "How do you want me?"

He lets his pants fall to his ankles and sits on the edge of her bed. "Want you to ride."

Duncan walks to him on shaky legs. She feels anticipation coursing through her veins. Her clit throbs with it. She rests one knee and then the other at his sides. Slowly she lines herself up with the head of his cock.

"Too slow," he grumbles, grasping her hips and digging his fingers deeply into the flesh before jerking her down, impaling her with his raw need.

She cries out as he fills her, spreading her soft pussy with his wide cock. Miles doesn't bother with foreplay. There will be time later for some cuddling if that's really what she wants. This round is about what he wants.

He wants Duncan.

There is no delicacy to this joining. He does have the courtesy to give her a moment to adjust before he begins to thrust up and into her, pulling and pushing her body to suit his need. She throws her head back, letting him do all the work while she gets used to his invasion.

As she adjusts, sheer pleasure begins to course through her center, spreading slowly to every part of her body. Every nerve ending is on fire as she rides. Duncan slows the pace, savoring the feel of his cock, slippery with her own juices.

"I said, ride." He growls, and obediently, she speeds up. Duncan lifts her hips until only the head of his cock is between the lips of her pussy. Then she bobs down. The movements are shallow at first, but she can tell he's getting impatient so she takes in more of him. The tempo increases and finally she must be doing exactly what he wants because he leans back to watch her. His lips are slightly parted and he reaches up to grasp her bouncing breasts. He squeezes gently at first and then not gently, twisting and pinching her nipples until he can feel her pussy clenching.

Duncan comes hard, her body vibrating with release. Sated and weak, she rests against his chest for a moment, panting.

"Did I say you could stop?"

She answers by moving. She keeps her pace steady and fast, but not fast enough for Miles.

He wants more.

Impatient, he pulls her down hard with a growl and flips them both so that he's on top. He plows into her tender center mercilessly, staring into her eyes. She pivots her hips, taking him deeper and scratches rough fingernails along his back. When his balls begin to tighten, he doesn't even pretend it's an accident when he unloads deep in her core.

They stare at one another, breathing heavily for a while. After a few moments, he pulls from her slickly, rolling to his back. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her close. Unlike before, this touch is gentle.

Duncan is shaking slightly, her body humming with release. "Won't be able to walk tomorrow. Forgot about that part."

"Who said I'm letting you out of bed tomorrow?" He smirks against her temple before placing a soft kiss there.

Duncan smiles contentedly. "Thought you were hell bent on finding the newlyweds and killing Bass?"

"Change of plans."

"Missed you, Matheson."

"I noticed."

****END****

* * *

**A/N: Thanks TexasRevoFan for doing a read through. Much appreciated. :)**

**And if any of you were worried....this isn't a permanent change in direction.  I'm still very firmly on Team Charloe.**


End file.
